Ghost
Personality/Mentality Johnathan has a quite closed personality to people as he learned from his past to not make strong bonds with people unless the trust between them absolute. He will do whatever he has to complete his mission and it is his top priority, even if he might need to get his hands dirty or be forced to give up something important, even his comrades. Backstory Johnathan was born in the wester part of the U.S. As a child, Johnathan grew up in a rough family environment. He was the younger son of the family and was always looked down upon by his own father. Alexander was a stoic man who was never easy to impress. It would take more than a good grade, his father wanted excelence. One single slip up and Johnathan has been pushed aside, especially when he was compared to somebody. Joffrey, Johnathan’s elder brother, was their father’s favorite. He always did everything better than his younger brother. Alexander could care less about their age difference and that they were just kids who were compared unfairly. Even when Johnathan had finally awakened his quirk, the stoic man remained disappointed in his hated child, a failure in his eyes. Johnathan had his limits too, on his 18th birthday he decided that he had enough. He wouldn’t accept being treated in the manner he was and decided to finally stand up to his father, but he wasn’t the only one who was tired. Alexander had planned something for a long time to get rid of his second child and now that he was 18 the plan was ready for execution. On the morning January 15th, 2034, a military car would arrive at the house. They were here to pick up the new “recruit” who was determined to have a quirk that will be useful in the field of “work”. Despite resisting and yelling curses at his father the car drove off with what it cam for. A few years after being “recruited” Johnathan was undergoing harsh training in a military camp with two others. They were two other boys who were with him for all those years that he was in the camp. Their names had been classified for even amongst the three of them. The two of them were the same age as he was and about the same physique. The three of them were quite similar in everything except for personality. They were undergoing this harsh training for one single reason, they were being made into a squad that went under a code name “Ghosts”. It was a squad of soldiers that underwent harsh training for years and were turned into soldiers who would be able to infiltrate and eliminate the target and return without being captured or even identified. Johnathan was the brain of the squad and at the same time the main firepower at emergencies which was the reason that he was given the nickname “Alpha”. The blond kid who was the smallest, most agile and best and scouting was given the nickname “Scout”. The final member of the squad was given the name “Scapegoat” as he was the main means of evacuation if the mission had undergone a devastating failure. During one of the missions outside of the country, an incident occured. It was a simple task of eliminating a single target with one shot and quickly evacuate from the area, but something went wrong. The mission was compromised and that became clear right after “Scout” went mute on all channels. “Alpha” suggested the idea of him being captured which was hard to believe but never the less possible. “Scapegoat” initiated the escape protocol but there seemed an issue, a big one. They were surrounded by the enemy and had to engage in combat. Unfortunately, “Scapegoat” was injured and became incapable of escaping so he chose to sacrifice himself to allow “Alpha” to escape, which was something that Johnathan would never forgive. The failed mission which only left a single “Ghost” made Johnathan make the choice of stopping this. Without his comrades who he suffered through so much, there was no longer a point in doing so, but he couldn’t come back home either. The military didn’t leave his skills and the completed missions unrecognized and fulfilled a request that he had made. They provided him with an excellent record and a hero license after which he was transferred to Acropolis under his real name and an alias, Ghost to start a new life as a pro-hero. Resources 500,000$, a payment from the military for many years of loyal service. Equipment/Weaponry A great sword that he is especially good at wielding in his armored form. Specializations Hand to hand combat expert, excellent marksman. Quirk Type Mutant. Nexus. The user’s body manufactures small nano-bots which are connected to his neural system or how it usually preferred to be referred to as, “The Nexus”. The biological nerves in the user’s body are absent and are replaced with small nano bots which transfer signals to the rest of the body as if they were regular nerves but also are able to control the rest of the nanobots that exist in the body. Those nanobots are located below the skin and in between the muscle fibers. This improves the muscle performance of the user to 8kN punching/kicking strength while being able to lift 150kg and a barrier that is formed around him that has 20kN durability. The user’s skin a muscles remain the same as humans, including his organs. The barrier regenerates completely after being destroyed in 2 turns. During the dormant state, the quirk remains passive but it can be activated by the user sending mental signals through The Nexus and the internal nanobots are released at a specific location that the user requests. The area loses its barrier durability and obtains a 15kN armor and gains the strength of 12kN punching/kicking strength and can lift 200kg. If the armor is destroyed than it will take 2 turns to restore during which the user doesn’t have any of his protection or strength due to the lack of bots. One of his arms is able to transform into a cannon that is able to fire a beam of plasma. It has the strength of 12kn and travels at 50mph. After each shot, the cannon will go into the recharging mode for 2 turns and will become unusable for that amount of time. His body is able to replace damaged nano bots with new nano bots at the rate of 3kn per turn unless they are interrupted by a new attack which will disrupt the regenerative process. Weakness Because of having so many mechanical parts an EMP detonation will cause him to be stunned an immobilized for a turn if he is in his full armor mode which makes him an easy target at that time. Also, a strong hit (3kN+) to the head will cause The Nexus shut down and the nanobots to be disabled for 2 turn until the connection is restored. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Heroes Category:Heroes